


Starry Eyes

by strwberrycake



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sleepy Love, adoration, can't sleep, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrycake/pseuds/strwberrycake
Summary: It was a hard night to sleep, but sweet memories, and people, left you with sweet dreams.





	Starry Eyes

You could hear the soft whispers of the wind outside the window, gently brushing up against the glass. The moonlight slipped through a slit of the curtains illuminating the room, and pooling onto the floor.

It was a breezy night, and you couldn't sleep. You grumbled softly, turning over onto your side from laying on your back, and looked out the window. Growing bored after a few seconds, you turned onto your other side. Your eyes met up with your sleeping partner on the other side of the bed.

He was such a gentle sight. In the soft moonlight, he really made your heart ache. Sometimes, after being with him for such a long time, you took his beauty for granted. Clear, porcelain skin, and messy strands of dark blue—almost black—hair decorating the pillowcase. Light pink lips slightly parted, and gentle breathing, along with the soft breezes outside, they made a quiet chorus. You relaxed for a moment to appreciate his sleeping form.

You couldn't pinpoint the exact moment you knew you were in love with this boy. Day after day, interaction after interaction, one day—you just knew. Your heart fluttered, and you thought of him every second of every day. His happiness became your priority. You couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with you too. You always wondered how it happened. How the interactions turned into dates, and dates turned into a relationship, and finally a marriage. He would never admit it but he was always in love with you from the start, but his boyish pride never allowed him to realize it, though.

The day he asked you to marry him, you couldn't believe your ears. Perhaps he said something else? You heard wrong, that's all. The sweet, sweet boy, was so confident in his decision he insisted on repeating it numerous times throughout the engagement to reassure your anxious thoughts.

"Ciel... are you sure? You want to... do... that?"

He gently grabbed your left hand, a bright blue ring adorning your ring finger. Brushing the ring softly with his thumb, he looked up at you, one cerulean blue eye fixated on your (e/c) ones.

"(y/n) (l/n). You are mine. I am yours. I want to marry you if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to change your last name. You will be mine."

The scenario became more than familiar up until the blessed day. That day you didn't know it was possible to be so happy. He looked at you with pure, unfiltered, adoration. He loved you. He really, really did. Your heart couldn't contain it's happiness and it glowed from within you, lighting up the room.

It had been two years since then, and your heart still glowed in happiness and love for the boy sleeping beside you. Although, truth be told, as most relationships, the passion subsided after time. Even though the passion wasn't fiery red anymore, it didn't die off. The burning fire turned into a soft pink energy, it still sustained the love and care from the early days and it kept the relationship alive.

In times like these, just watching your love's sleeping features caused for that soft pink energy to kick-up and glow brighter within you. You smiled gently, reminiscing on all the times you've had with him. You shifted closer to him and held his hand. You leaned into the crook of his neck and gave him a soft kiss, inhaling his scent of faded earl grey tea and clean sheets.

You heard him make a quiet noise of discomfort, he was waking up. You turned your head up to him to watch him.

"What are you doing? Have you not slept at all?"

You smiled sadly, "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to wake you."

He exhaled deeply, and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Don't worry about it. Why are you awake?" He turned to look at you.

Both eyes were revealed to you. You knew everything behind them. He had told you everything, and you accepted everything, wanting to carry his burden with him.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been trying but I just haven't been able to."

He gave a soft hum as a response and wrapped his slender arms around your form. He inhaled your scent, and sighed contently. He leaned into your ear and whispered darkly,

"You could have woken me up sooner. I'm sure I could have relaxed you in more than one way."

You blushed at the thought, and laughed nervously. You pulled away from him to be able to look at him. He looked at you, and smirked like an idiot. He always managed to surprise you. Everyday there was a new side to him you never knew before. Sometimes he was more affectionate, or more suggestive, or more vulnerable. All sides, you loved with your entire being.

"You're such a tease." You laughed, and encased you in his arms again, embracing you tightly.

He planted soft kisses on your forehead, cheeks, and lips.

He finally relaxed, still holding you in his arms, he looked out the window.

You shifted a bit to look at his face, his eyes caused your breath to get caught in your throat. Reflecting the moonlight leaking through the window, his eyes held an entire galaxy, shining with never-ending sparkles of stars. He noticed your gaze and looked down at you, baring you a breathtakingly delicate smile. His eyes held so much love, and adoration, you couldn't believe it was all yours. Those eyes said everything you had ever wanted to hear from someone. They held a billion "I love you's." 

You leaned in closer, and brushed your lips against his. He responded immediately, kissing back with a loving sweetness. He gently pushed your shoulders against the bed, laying you onto your back, taking the lead. His hands roamed, each touch sending waves of electricity.

That night you slept deeply, and in his arms. Both lovers holding stars in their eyes for the other.


End file.
